


Bloodline

by LadyBalkania1509



Category: The Saint (1997)
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Prison, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, russian mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBalkania1509/pseuds/LadyBalkania1509
Summary: Alexandra is a twelve year old girl who grew up in a home for abandoned children in Moscow. She went to a nearby school which treated children in a inhumane way.  One day in a math class, unidentified men dressed in black entered the classroom. Alexandra did not know that she will soon become a member of the Tretiak´s family.
Relationships: Ilya Tretiak/Orginal Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Bloodline

_…What is your name girl?_

_My name is Alexandra Andreevna..._

_…Why are you named like that?_

_Because I was born at Saint Andrews day…_

_….Where are your mother and father?_

_I don’t have parents._

_I am an orphan._

**_Moscow 1987._ **

_Kusma Belomestny Detskiy Dom i shkola_ , it was written on the blackboard in front of a large building. Orphanage and school.

Boris Tretiak, son of wealthy Russian businessman Ivan Petrovich Tretiak, and his men stormed into the classroom.

The professor stood up. He recognized him from the newspapers.

-Please, I don’t want any trouble!-he said to them.

-Silence!-one of the Boris´s men said, threw the professor out of the classroom and stood at the door.

-Ilya, take those kids out. Make them silent!-Boris order to a very young men who just nodded. That young man Ilya was spinning a walking stick in his hand and looked angry at the children.

-Stop screaming, let´s go you stupid morons!-Ilya was pushing each one individually as the children screamed and cried.

Boris lit a cigarette, looking at the frightened children.

-Brother, patient is a virtue…-Boris smiled at Ilya.

A few kids remain in the classroom.

Alexandra, a naive young girl with no idea who he and his men was, sneaked under the table and walked over to Ilya from behind.

She attacked him, jumped on his back and tried to strangle him with her arm around his neck. She tried to imitate the grip she saw in a movie they had been watching the other day.

But, of course, the twelve-year-old had no chance against a seventeen-year-old man in full force.

\- Drop your weapons, leave the school and I will let him go!! - she says. -Put it down!

Boris, try not to burst into laugh. He likes to play games, so he slowly put his gun to the ground. His man do the same.

-You, too!!-she tell to Ilya.-Drop your stick down or I'll strangle you!

Boris laughed out loud.

\- She's so cute, look at her!! Look at her, brother!!-he said.-I already love her, as if she is really my own flesh and blood!

Alexandra started to shake with fear, but she didn't give up. These people were dangerous. And she had a chance to save her classmates.

-Let my friends go!-she told him with high voice.

Boris smiled.

-All right.-he replied.-Let the rest of children go. Anyway, we didn't want to hold anyone as hostages or hurt anyone. And especially we don’t want to hurt any children. We love children. Children are our future. Right? Yuriy? Alyosha?

The two men looked at each other in confusion, but nodded their heads affirmatively.

-Alexandra, you can now let Ilya go.-Boris says with a calm voice.-He is not a big fan of playing with kids. I actually admire how he lasted this long without breaking both of your hands.

-No matter what you think of me, brother, I'm not a monster.-Ilya replied and then slowly pull Alexandra´s hands off his neck.

He look into her eyes.

-But I can be a very nasty monster if I want to be.-he says to her in a deep voice.

Alexandra swallow and look at him.

-Now, now, brother.-Boris says to him pulling him away from the girl.-Leave Alexandra alone.

Alexandra look at Boris.

-How do you know my name?-she asked at last.-Who are you?

Boris smiled.

-My name is Boris Ivanovich Tretiak.-he replied.-This is my brother Ilya. And we know all about you, Alexandra Andreevna.

She look at him when he lift his gun from the floor.

Alexandra moved a step further.

-Everybody out.-Boris said to the others.

Only Ilya remain here with his brother.

-What do you want from me?-she asked them.

-I was sent to come for you.- said Boris.-They adopted you today.

-They adopted me? Who are they?-she asked.

-Yes.-he said.-Our mother and father.

Alexandra growls with wonder.

-Come with us.-he told her.- They are expecting you.

She took a step away.

-How can I know that you're not lying?-she asked.

Boris looked at Ilya with a smile.

-She is perfect for our family!- Boris smiled.-Mother will be so happy!

Alexandra look at them still suspiciously.

-Come with me, Alexandra.-Boris give her a hand.-We must see your principal and sign that we have taken you from here.

She took Boris´s hand and went after him and Ilya.

The principal went down the stairs running to face them.

-You can't just take that child away!- said the principal.

-Excuse me, but I can.-Boris said, showing him some papers.-I was just about to see you to sign the last papers.

-Whaa…-the principal asked in confusion looking at the papers.

-Our lawyer agreed everything with the minister.-Boris said.-And from now on, this little girl is a member of our family. So…if you have anything against...

-No, no!- principal replied.- I didn't immediately remember what it was about, Mr.Tretiak! I am sorry for…

\- Sorry, but we have to go.-Boris said.-Good bye.

The principal looked at them and let them pass.

-Come on, let's go.-Boris said to Alexandra, hugging her over her shoulder.

-Ummm…Alexandra said to Boris-Mr.Tretiak, sir…

-I am your brother now, Alexandra.-he replied.-You can call me Boris.

-Yeah, Boris…ummm…Can I first get my stuff?-she asked.-I have a few things…

-Sure.-he replied.-Ilya will go with you. I need to do something before we go.

-Ok.-she replied.

Alexandra saw when Ilya rolled his eyes. Alexandra hoped that Ilya would not hit her with his walking stick which he kept spinning in his hands.

Ilya look much grumpier and less likable than Boris. His hair was much longer and his eyes was much darker and… _more evil_? Boris seemed nice, friendly ... just like a real older brother. He knows what he was doing, what he need to say… While Ilya looked and act ... like trouble.

Ilya walked behind. Luckily, the orphanage was right next to the school and they didn't have to walk long. Ilya made Alexandra nervous.

-You're running out of school again!?-they ran into orphanage´s secretary who had no idea about adoption.

Ilya immediately stand in front of Alexandra like he was protecting her. She was not afraid of the secretary. She was just an old crazy lady with an abnormal high heels and leopard pattern skirt. Her voice was very high and annoying. She often imagined that she was a director or a president. But, though she was only a secretary, her job was to sue the children to the principal or to teachers. That’s how she treated all children.

-I'm Ilya Tretiak.-he told her.-This little girl is adopted today. My brother is just settling papers with your principal.

-Adopted?! -the secretary hisses.

-You mind?-Ilya asked and just pass by her. Alexandra followed him.

The secretary just frowned.

They reached the room Alexandra shared with six other girls. The last bed by the window was hers.

Ilya looked mildly disgusted as he gazed at the scraped plaster from the walls, damp walls and torn beds and wardrobes.

Alexandra pulled out a small backpack under the bed and start to collecting her things.

-You don't have a lot of things.- he told her.

-No.-she replied.-We don´t get any money here so we cannot buy stuff.

-I see… Don't worry.- he told her.-My father is a billionaire and a politician. You'll have everything you want.

Her life turned into a fairy tale.

She still didn't believe all this was a reality.

At one moment kids beat you in the school´s toilet, and at another moment you are adopted by a billionaire.

-Ilya?-she asked.

-Yes?-he replied.

-Is this all true?-she asked.

He look at her slightly confused.

-What?-he asked.

-All of this?-she asked.-Am I really get an opportunity to live a different life? And to have…a family?

He smiled a little.

-Yes, it is true.-he replied.-It will be alright now.

She look at his dark eyes. She saw a spark of emotion in his eyes.

-You promise?-she asked.

-Yes, I do.-he replied.

Alexandra smiled.

-And, um…-she added.-I am sorry for trying to choke you with my hands…

Ilya giggle.

-Apology accepted!-he replied.

Though Alexandra didn't have many things, she stayed in this room for a long time.

-Are you done?-Ilya asked obviously annoyed why it takes so long.

-Yes.-she replied.-I am done.

He grabbed her hand, gently as he feared that stronger grip would have break her. He took her bag in the other hand.

-Lets finally get out of here.-he told her leading her out of this place.

The black car was parked outside.

Boris was smoking outside of the car and looking at them.

-Finally!-Boris sighed, throwing out his cigarette.

He open the door for Alexandra and let her sit in.

The same men who were in the classroom were now sitting in the car.

-I have something for you.-Boris said and give her a big brown teddy bear with a Russian hat.

-Thank you.-she said.-I will call him Mischa.

-Let me introduce you to Alyosha, Yuriy and Vasily.-Boris introduced them.

-Hi!-they said in the same voice. Those guys were very kind to her now, even though they looked very dangerous.

-Hi, I'm Alexandra.-she replied.

The car was headed in an unknown direction out of town.

-Boris, where are we going now?-she asked.

-Home.-Boris replied.

They came in front of the house.

-Man…!-she said, and looked at the mansion.-This place bigger than my school!

Boris brought her inside.

-Tell mother and father that Alexandra is here.-he said to servant.

Alexandra has never seen an interior like this. Everything was so big. Huge pictures, candlesticks ... Even a huge chandelier in the middle of an even bigger room.

Ivan Petrovich Tretiak immediately emerged from the stairs.

-Father, let me introduce you to Alexandra.-Boris told him.

-Alexandra!-he said and his voice sounded happy.-What a beautiful little girl! Svetlana, Svetlana!! She is here!!!

-Hello…- Alexandra told him.

His wife Svetlana show herself.

-Oh my God, Ivan, she is finally here!-she says to her husband.

-I´ll see you later.-Boris told her, and the maids took Alexandra to a new room to settle down. Svetlana rush after them, helping to her new daughter to settle in her new room.

The room was very large and beautifully decorated.

-How big is it!!-Alexandra said, looking around the room.

She immediately liked the nannies. They were very polite, very gentle to her. And Svetlana…Svetlana enjoyed every second looking at her new daughter.

She opened the closets. There were some dresses inside.

-That's yours now.-Svetlana told her.

Alexandra stared at the dresses and suddenly look at Svetlana.

-Please tell me…-Alexandra told her.-Please tell me, why me?

-You mean, why we adopted you?-Svetlana asked.

Alexandra nodded.

-Because for a long time, Ivan and I want to have a daughter.-she said.-We have Boris and Ilya, and we are no longer young to have a child of our own. So we decided to adopt.

-Ok…-she replied.-But why me? Why not Eugenia or Maya or…

 _Or why didn´t you wait for a grandchildren_ , Alexandra asked herself. Ilya was around 17 years old, and Boris…he was around 21, 22? They were more than a capable young man who can easily found a wife and had a children.

-Because you are perfect for us!-Svetlana replied.-You remind me of myself when I was young…That´s why. And I always wanted a daughter. I live here with three men. I really need a female company around here!

And that was it. Alexandra accept that as a good answer at her question.

It's been a two years and Alexandra is fourteen. She had recently reached puberty and her constitution had begun to change. As well as her desires and her attitude toward the world.

Alexandra became increasingly interested in her father's business. And for her brothers. Especially for Ilya, who didn't see her as same as Boris. Ilya was different, he didn't care much about anyone. And Boris was never at home. Father often sending him on business trips across Europe. When he came home, he would bring presents to Alexandra.

And Svetlana noticed that Alexandra was not too interested in girl´s talk or shopping ... As well as visiting theaters and ballet shows. Alexandra spent most of her free time following Ilya around the house, begging him to take her out with him or she was sitting and chatting with the guards in the control room.

One evening, she was sitting in the control room. Although Alexandra was still too young to understand what Ivan Tretiak was doing, she still knew how to recognize the " _enemy_."

-What is this?-she looked at the monitor.

She typed in the password.

-Someone got on our Net.-one of the guards said.

She ran to Tretiak's office.

Father and mother was on their trip, so she had to find Boris and Ilya.

She didn't find Sasha and the other guys either. She guessed where they were.

They went somewhere out. However, it was Saturday night.

They always attended a nightclubs with the prostitutes, gambling and orgies. For Alexandra it was the most disgusting and the most intriguing place in the world at the same time.

She got dressed and went downstairs.

-Where are you going?-her nanny called after her.

-I have to go to find Boris and Ilya!-she replied.

-You cannot go there alone!!-her nanny told her.

-With these I can.-she said, pointing them to the gun she had taken from Tretiak's desk.

Fortunately, the nightclub was not far away from the center of Moscow. She put the gun in the inside pocket of her jacket.

She came to the entrance of the nightclub. Fortunately, there were no guards.

-Wait for me here.-she said to the driver.

She went inside.

She tried to find Boris with her eyes.

She did not find anyone at first.

She went a few steps further, making her way through the few women. She found Boris and some women sitting on his lap.

He was drunk, but he recognized her.

He jumped in the seat when he saw her and immediately got up pushing that woman away.

-Alexandra, baby girl, what are you doing here?-he asked obviously drunk as hell.

He could barely stand on his feet.

Alexandra could smell alcohol half a meter from him.

-Where's Ilya?-she asked.-We need to go home. Now!

-He was here ...-he replied confused as if he didn´t even know where he was right now.

-Oh, God, have mercy with this one!!-she said annoyed and went looking for Ilya.

She hoped to find Ilya in better condition than Boris. She had never seen Boris so drunk nor as strange as tonight. In fact, she's seen this kind of fun for the first time in her life.

She ran into a waitress who was half naked. It looks like that in this nightclub was no female visitors…only employee.

She had heard of places like this. Gambling. Drugs. Men from high Moscow society. Naked woman. Prostitutes. Money. Alcohol. Name it.

She could have sworn she saw Aleyna´s father who was a general with one young naked woman in one corner of this nightclub.

The next moment she bumped into someone.

\- Watch where you go, kid! And where do you think you are going?- she asked chewing a gum.

-Um, I'm just looking for Ilya Tretiak, have you seen him?-she asked.

-Ooooohhhahaha!!- waitress laugh at her.-You cannot get the best first! And what are you wearing?? You are schoolgirl or what?? Go change!!

She laughed so loud that the other whores who was hanging around also heard the conversation.

She was obviously mistaken Alexandra for employee.

-I am his sister, please I need to see him!-she said but no one listen.

Alexandra look around hopeless.

-I know where he is.-another half-naked girl told her. She seems much more polite.

The waitress showed Alexandra which way she need to go.

She walk into the corridor. A loud moaning noise and a muffled scream came from every room. Alexandra would lied if she said that all this didn't intrigue her. But now, she need to find Ilya.

Down the hall, there were a dozen doors. It was a separate rooms, like for VIP people only. She managed to hear Ilya's voice mixed with all the other voices. She knew him so well.

She grabbed the one-room door handle and slowly opened the door.

_She was right._

_Ilya was in here._

_But he was not alone._

With him inside was a very young prostitute with long red hair, maybe a year older than Alexandra. The walls were dark red.

Alexandra covered her mouth with wonder.

Ilya was smacking a young prostitute like she was a rag doll. She was literally humping on his lap while he was spanking her and speak dirty words at her ear. Then he stud up with her in his arms and legs around his waist and smack her against the wall. He fuck her rough. She was hitting the wall so hard. It looks very painful to Alexandra but arousing at the same time. A young prostitute was moaning Ilya´s name so loud.

Alexandra, realizing what she was doing, slowly closed the door and took a deep breath.

-God…-she said and leave.

She decided never to enter such place again. She saw what she should not have seen.

And she saw him ... with another woman. Having sex.

Whether she admitted it or not, Ilya was her silent suffering. Her ... first childish love.

And seeing him like this…this was too much for her right now. Someone who was always there for her, someone who would never look at her the way she looked at him.

_Sadness ... confusion ... adrenaline ... anger..._

She’s headed back to the part of this nightclub where she'll wait for Ilya.

A group of young half-naked women stared at Alexandra as she stood like a statue in the middle of this crazy place. It looks like Boris forgot that she was here. He literally disappeared. She had nothing left to wait.

One of half-naked women began to approach Alexandra.

-Hey honey!- woman call after her.

Alexandra didn't realize at first that she was talking to her. She was too preoccupied with her own taughts now.

She turned to her.

-Are you talking to me?- she asked.

\- Yes, you little monster! I heard that you are expecting to have Ilya tonight!- she said to her with high voice- Ilya is mine for tonight!

_Another?_

_Really?_

_Another woman for tonight??_

_Another?????_

After everything she saw… _Another woman?_

_Obviously, there was a line…_

Alexandra continued walking without paying attention because this drugged whore was mistaken her for someone else.

-Nobody turning its back on me!-she said and grabbed a knife from the bar.

Alexandra heard it coming from behind.

She slipped and the others surrounded them so they could see the skirmish.

For these people here, this was another in a series of entertainments. A fight between two girls that could turn into a bloody massacre.

 _Entertainment_.

They considered this entertainment.

People started cheering and even betting. Drunken voices shouted unanimously… _Fight!! Fight!!!_

That women wanted to stab Alexandra again. Alexandra ran away and grabbed her arm and pulled out a knife.

She slid woman over her shoulder to the floor.

That woman rises and steps steadily toward her.

Alexandra pulled a gun from her jacket and pointed it at her head.

Woman immediately stepped in place and did not move an inch.

-Come on, make my day!-Alexandra told her.

Crowd went silent.

Only one shocked male voice shouted and broke the silence.

-What's going on here?-Alexandra recognize Ilya.-ALEXANDRA??? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE???

-Ilya…-she replied.

Ilya immediately snatched the gun from her hands and put it in his jacket.

-Where did you get that gun, ha!?-Ilya asked her.-Answer me, girl!

Alexandra was still looking at that woman.

-You will answer me at home!-he told her grabbing her by her upper arm.

-Wait!-she broke his grip.-I came here to find you and Boris.-It is important!

-Speak now!-he said.

-Ilya, somebody broke into our computer system.-she told him.

-Are you sure?-he asked.

-I'm sure.-she replied.

Ilya quickly found Boris and all three of them rushed home.

Even though he was tipsy, Ilya called some people on the phone. And eventually a few of them came.

 _Programmers_.

-Turn on digital search.-Ilya said to programmers.

-It will not work fast.- Alexandra said.

-It will last minimum about four to six hours…-programmer replied.

-Great!-Alexandra replied ironically.-You and your brother can sober up! And wash yourself! I can smell a scent of every whore on both of you...!

-Watch your mouth, girl!-Ilya said immediately.

-Or what?-she replied angrily standing in front of him.-You will spank me or smack me on the wall as you did to that poor young prostitute?

Everyone at this room look at her.

No one expected such words from a fourteen-year-old.

Ilya opened his mouth, looking at her like that. He said nothing. He had nothing to say. He was shocked by what Alexandra had just said.

_She saw it?_

_When?_

_How?_

Ilya look at her beautiful pale face with large eyes and dark hair.

She was so beautiful, so young and so naive…but she has the courage of the lioness in the heart.

He shook his head and swore under his voice.

This baby girl has a big influence on him…and he know from that movement when she looks him in the eyes-she is a bigger trouble that he would ever be.

They searched until the early hours of the morning.

-There it is!-Alexandra said.

Ilya leaned behind her for a moment.

-Say bye-bye!-she smiled, making the whole computer system collapse.

Programmer laughed at that.

-Where did you learn that?-he asked.

-I grow up in orphanage.-she replied-There is easy to learn to hack things. Especially how to steal a password of someone credit card to buy yourself a chewing gum.

Alexandra was happy to help.

She went to their living room and heard the talk between two brothers.

-If father finds out, we're done.-Boris said.

Both looked at her as she walked in.

-Then we will not tell him.-she replied.-Get rid of those programmers before he came home.

\- Is that a threat? Or blackmail?-Ilya asked.

-Ilya!-Boris reacted.

\- No ... it´s a brotherly love.-she replied with the smile.-And you should be a little more open to brotherly love, Ilya.

She smiled again to both of them and then she went out jumping as a child.

Ilya looked at Boris.

-That little girl…Boris said.-Every day she becomes more like you.

-No…Ilya replied looking after her thoughtfully.-She will become worse than me. You will see.

Boris smiled.

-I hope she will not.-he replied.

That night, Alexandra could not sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see how Ilya fuck that prostitute back in the nightclub.

-Get out of my head!!-she grunted, holding her head.

She still could hear his deep moans. She could still see his hips bucking rough against that prostitute womanhood, fucking her rough and hard.

Her stomach twisted, but in a good way. It feels so...needy. Like a hundred bugs tickling her inside.

She felt much exited...aroused. She can feel her wet pussy between her legs.

-What is wrong with me?-she asked herself confused.

She was partly frighten, but she was eager to proceed what her body was begging her to do.

Her hands slid from her head under the quilt and then under her PJ to her bare breasts.

She started massaging her breasts with both hands, firmly but gentle at the same time. She do it the same way she saw that Ilya was doing to that woman.

She imagined his big hands instead of his own.

She wondered how that would be in reality. _Would he be gentle or rough with her?_

Either way...she would enjoy it.

Her hands slid under her bottom of PJ and started to massage her clit. At first slowly...It feels so good. Her clit was small but swollen and very sensitive. She massaged it with her fingertips. She has never done it before. But something was telling her that she was doing it right. She still imagine that scene in the nightclub. Her body was getting warmer and warmer. The sensation of explosion slowly descended from her chest to her lower belly.... She felt as if she would explode. She massaged her clit faster and faster as she heard Ilya moaning in her head.

And then all of a sudden ... she was electrocuted. Her body was shaking with pleasure, happiness and relief. Her pussy was dripping wet. Sticky fluid was leaking from it.

She gasped deeply, her pussy was so delicate that she couldn't even sit. She threw herself back against the pillows and panted.

Next morning at the breakfast, Ilya look like a train hit him. He was not used to getting up this early. Boris also looked terrible. Alexandra was unusually quiet. Her pussy was still sensitive after last night's first orgasm. She tried to quietly adjust herself to the chair, but unsuccessfully. She tried not to look at Ilya right now.

-What' the matter with three of you?-Ivan asked noting that something is wrong.-Your mother and I cannot leave you for one day, and look what happened! You two! I already got married at your age and you look like a dead man at breakfast! Shame on you! Shame!!

Ilya squeezed his eyes at his father's loud yelling. His head ached like never before.

-Ivan…-Svetlana touch hid hand gently to calm him down.

-Ok, ok…I get it.-Ivan said calming himself.-You are young, you need to party. By now I should have gotten used to the fact that I raised up two punks!

Ilya tried not to roll his eyes as usual.

-But what about you?-Ivan turned to Alexandra.

Everyone look at her.

-I study late...-she replied quietly.

-Really?-Ivan replied somehow an irreverent tone of voice.-What did you study?

She stared at him. Ilya and Boris looked like they immediately sobered up.

-Biology.-Alexandra replied.-Something about mating...of frogs.

-Frogs?-Ivan almost laugh out loud.-Svetlana, in our time we didn't learn about such nonsense!

Svetlana look at her daughter and her sons.

She knows they were hiding something. But one part of her said that she doesn’t want to know what.

-Mating of frogs...idiots...-Ivan shake his head grabbing newspapers.- But unlike the two of them, I'm proud of you. Bravo! Just keep being so good! Bravo!

Alexandra smiled a little.

Boris look at Alexandra. She nodded slightly to him.

From that day, Alexandra never stopped thinking about Ilya. Almost every night she would imagine him fucking her instead of his whores. She became jealous of them. They were not even as beautiful as she was, nor smart, nor they loved Ilya for what he really was.

They loved him because he paid them well.

_Whores._

_They were all the same._

But… they can have him. Even for one night, even for few hours. That was making her sad.

She never told to Ilya anything. She was too afraid. H never look at her at that way, actually, he never look at her in any way.

His mind was preoccupied by his gang and doing some nasty business in underground for his father.

Alexandra know what Ilya was doing. And sometimes, she was very concern about him. Same as Svetlana was.

He has changed.

They all did.

Ivan become greedier, even Svetlana notice that. She is the only one who remains the same.

After some time, Ivan and Svetlana taught that their new daughter deserve the best education that school in Moscow can give her.

So, they enrolled her in a Russian boarding school for girls at a monastery in St. Petersburg.

It seemed as though the Tretiaks still didn't want the entire Russian public to know that they were adopt daughter late years of their lives. But, Svetlana really wanted Alexandra to get an education and one day become a doctor or a lawyer.

She wanted to make her daughter a good and educated person.... And, she wants to move Alexandra away from her father, her brothers and family's business.

Svetlana knows that Ivan's business were not clear anymore and that something else is happening in his circles.

Two years quickly pass.

Alexandra turned 16.

After the fall of communism, he founded his own political party. And his business with oil was rising.

Her sons become much more like their father.

Ilya did his military service, he was now 21. He became more trouble than Svetlana could ever imagine. The army did not change him. Nor did it impose authority on him. Indeed, he returned home even worst. The military service only gave him additional training in weapons, combat and aggressiveness. He came back home with new friends and his father immediately made them a part of company employees to do various jobs. Ilya often hangs out with his new gang in their favorite bar Eldorado.

Boris was more like his father in business. Ruthless, ambitious...He was trying to be involved in every business and run the company by his father's side. He was aware of everything and he knew why his mother send Alexandra away because of situation in their own family.

Boris was afraid that that day when their family will be in danger is closer and closer. So, he also taught that is better that his little baby girl is away from Moscow for now.

Russia become a dangerous place after fall of the communism. Bandits, gangs, mafia... Everything and everyone was involved in some of this "business".

Svetlana taught that Boris and Ilya might have a bad influence on her daughter. She was afraid that Alexandra might become just like her brothers, and that behavior did not fit to girl like her.

It was the beginning of winter. Due to heating problems at her boarding school, Alexandra returned home for two weeks.

She was coming home very rarely. Svetlana went to her almost every two weeks. Ivan monthly or none. Boris used to come to visit his little sister once or twice. And Ilya ... he didn't care. He was dealing with himself and his new gang.

Ivan and Svetlana organized a family dinner to welcome their daughter.

-Will my damn son ever show up at the house when I call him?-Ivan angrily asked Svetlana.

-Father, really, you don't have to worry about it.-Alexandra said to Ivan.-He will come if he wanted to. I am not mad at him.

Ivan remained somewhat stunned by her adult reaction.

-If they taught me anything at a new school, it is patience.-she added with calm voice.

The door opened and closed.

Alexandra heard the well-known sound of turning a walking cane in the air.

_Ilya._

_Ilya came home._

Her stomach twisted into a knot of nervousness.

She will see him after almost two years.

-Well, finally see you at home too!-Ivan said ironically.

Ilya rolled his eyes and then looked at the table.

And then, _he saw her._

_Alexandra._

That was ... some beautiful young woman with beautiful hair and even more beautiful curls smiling at him.

He gasped in wonder.

\- My dear brother! -she hugged him.

Ilya was left in total shock.

-Alexandra?-he hardly said.-You are here? I mean…At home? Here?

-I came home for two weeks.-she replied.-Some difficulties in school, no matter.

-If you have told me that you are coming back home, I would come home earlier.-he said to her sitting at the table opposite of her seat.

-Yeah, like that would really happened…-Ivan murmured.

-Dear sister, it is as if I have not recognized you since you returned.-Boris said smiling to Alexandra.-This school really works well for you. Right, brother?

Ilya was staring at her with his mouth slight open.

Alexandra notice that. She was a little embarrassed but it very flattered her.

-Ilya?-Svetlana calls him.

Alexandra saw father rolling his eyes.

-Um, what?-Ilya replied as he looked at his mother.

Svetlana just shake her head.

-He is not here, even when his body is.-Boris whispered to Alexandra. She smiled a little.

All evening, Ilya was staring at her.

She was so happy to be back with her family at this table. Before, they were rarely gather in this way, only on special occasions or holidays. This was a special evening for her because of so many reasons.

Late after dinner, Alexandra finally found herself in her room. The room had direct access to a small balcony. She went out to the balcony and lit a cigarette.

-It's a very bad, bad habit...- she heard a soft mocking voice.

She shook but a second later she realized it was Ilya.

He also smoked on his balcony.

-You scared me.-she said relieved.

-I didn't know I would have a company here.-he said looking at her.

She smiled.

-I didn't know that stuff taught you at school these days.-he added.

-Well, I pick up that nasty little habit from someone who hated school.-she reply winking at him.

He laugh.

-But, don't tell anyone.-she added.

-I will not.-he said.

They were silent for a few seconds.

-So, what were you doing here since I left?-she asked.

Ilya shrugged. His hair was not tied into the tail. It was longer than Alexandra remembered. His dark hair curls danced with this winter wind.

-Nothing special.-he replied.

-I can hardly believe it.-she replied.

He giggled a little.

-Boris told me that Alyosha got married two months ago.-she said.

-Yeah, he did.-Ilya replied rolling his eyes.-He knock up some girl and his father forced her to marry her. Like we are still living in 19 century...

-Really?-she replied.-Well, I didn’t see that coming... And what about Yuriy?

Ilya sight.

-The last time I saw him was at a rehab clinic not far from Moscow. His father found out and... Well, you know. He is now reportedly in a commune in Spain.-he replied.

-Whoa ...- Alexandra said in a shocked voice.

-Yeah.-Ilya replied.

Alexandra shocked her head.

-Is this how it all ends? Your gang has fallen apart, you have changed, Boris has changed ... our father has changed. It seems like I am the only one who have remained the same.-she said.

-It’s not the end, Alexandra.-he replied.-New age is coming. There will be a plenty of new gangs, a plenty of new good changes...You will see.

-I can hardly see anything.-she replied.-I live far away from here, don’t you remember?

-It’s better for you to be far away from here.-he told her.

She look at him.

-Why...-she couldn't stand it anymore and finally asked a question that had interested her for a long

time.-Why didn't you come to visit me in these two years? I've only seen you once in these two years, when you "accidently" came home for Christmas when I was here.

Ilya stared at her for a long time. He didn't know what to answer.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

He didn't know why.

Perhaps because he was not interested in children or children school.

Maybe because he didn't have time for others around him.

Maybe because ... he thought it better to stay away from Alexandra. His mother taught that was the best for her. And Ilya knows that he was one of the reasons why Alexandra was send away from his family.

\- At one time, I thought you were angry with me.-she said.

-No, no..!!-he replied instantly.-I just...I was thinking... Well, I didn’t have time for...You know...

She stared at him.

And then, she realized that she only hurt herself by asking that question.

-I understand, really… You were at the military service, and you have a plenty of things to do when you returned home… Well, it does not matter anymore.-she said calmly with a fake smile. Before she was starting to cry, she need to flee away from this conversation.

-I am going to bed now.-she told him.-Good night.

-Good night, Alexandra.-he replied.

Ilya stood on the balcony until it became so cold that he could no longer move his fingers.

He was angry with himself. Alexandra asked him such a simple question " _why didn't he visit her_ ," and he stammered like an idiot with no idea what to say. He was ashamed of himself. The first year when she had left, he was missed her very much. And he wanted to go to her, especially when he started to drive the car himself. But he didn’t go. He didn't know why. He just didn’t.

And as the days went by, sometimes he would completely forget that Alexandra existed. And sometimes he would spend all day thinking about her.

And she was now here. _Again._

She slept in the room next to his.

This will be a really long two weeks for both of them.

The next morning, father and Boris left early in the morning.

Alexandra had hoped that she would not meet Ilya in the morning, but she heard from the maids that he will be sleeping 'til the afternoon.

Svetlana was very happy to have her daughter at home and she planned all day.

Alexandra still did not like theaters, ballet shows and operas. But she still agreed to go with her mom because it was the only way the two of them could hang out.

Ilya get up around noon, as maids presume he would.

He began to slowly feel tingling in his body and a slight headache. It was normal…for him.

Of course, there was no one in the house.

He went down to the living room and sat down next to the piano watching through large window.

It was snowing outside.

He thought about everything that had happened in the past days.

About Alexandra, who just so re-entered his life. About how she is no longer a child but has become a beautiful woman.

He clutched his head briefly, trying not to think about her. But he saw her constantly. Her beautiful hair, her broad smile…

He took a tube-shaped wrapped paper out of his jacket pocket. He open his specially designed Rolex watch. Inside of Rolex was cocaine. _Cocaine for manual uses_ , it could be called like that.

He was just about to start to sniff it…

-What are you doing?-Alexandra’s voice asked from behind.

-Nothing.-he replied.

Alexandra took a few steps towards him.

-How long it lasts?-she asked a bit concerned about him.

Ilya slowly lowered his head.

-Few years.-he replied.

\- I thought you only did it when partying in nightclubs ... But you obviously became addicted. Like Yuriy.-she added sitting beside him.

Ilya looked at her.

-That's the only way ...-he said, shaking his head.

\- To escape from reality?-she said.

-Yes…-he replied quietly.

Alexandra sighed. Ilya sniffed all the cocaine he had in his watch and wiped his nose.

-And, does it work?-she asked.

-Only a certain time.-he said.-And then you come back to reality and everything is ... the way you left it.

-But, it's not a cure for loneliness, is it?-she asked.

-No!-Ilya laugh a little. - There is no cure for loneliness.

Ilya looked for a short time out the window at the whiteness of the snow, then at Alexandra, who stared at him.

-It is a desire to someone, a punishment to other and a fate for....-he was talking like a drunk poet.

-People like me?-she added.

He look at her.

-Are you lonely in St. Petersburg?-he asked slightly sounded concerned.

-Sometimes.-she replied.-But I used to it, really. I was lonely back at orphanage too.

-So, what are you doing besides schooling?-he asked.

-Pretty much nothing special.-she replied.-They have a huge library. Mostly I read. One of our professor’s husband is an American so he brings new books in English. They have great books…

-So, you are wasting your youth reading?-he replied.

-What else can I do?-she replied getting up and walking slowly around the living room..-I am practically alone everywhere I go. I don’t belong anywhere anymore Ilya…

-Why do you say things like this?-she asked getting up as well.-You are not alone!

She smiled.

\- You know, we were so happy when you adopted me and brought me here.-she said.-Into the family. The first time I felt comfortable, I was part of something bigger. And then you dumped me, brought me back to a different orphanage. I no longer belong to an orphanage. I no longer belong to this family either, because we have all changed. And I cannot easily fit into a school where everyone is different from me. It’s hard to keep up with the world, Ilya. Outside this family and out of this house, the world is very cruel. And it's not the world you control, it's the world that controls you.

-I didn’t know…-he said.

She shrugged.

-That is how it is.-she replied.

They were silence for few minutes.

-I never wanted you to leave.-he said to her.

She smiled.

-I know.-she replied.-But you was too young back then. No one would have listen what you have to say.

-No one still do…-he replied with a smile.

-I have always listening you.-she replied.

-That is why I like you to be here with me.-he added.

They stare at each other for a few seconds.

-Well, if you feel lonely, you can always come to me.-he said.-We can always do something…while you are here.

-Ok, I will.-she replied.

He remain to stare at her.

-Ok…See you later.-she said slightly smiling.

She approached him and kissed him slowly on the cheek.

His cheek immediately turned red.

-Yeah…-he replied.

Ilya stayed in the living room still thinking about Alexandra and everything what she said.

It's been almost four days since Alexandra is home.

On the Friday eve, as usual, Ilya and his new friends went to the bar Eldorado where he spent most of his time.

As usual, they had a great time flirting with teenagers who went to a nearby high school.

-Check this one out!-on of them said looking at the door.

Ilya almost choked by his cigarette smoke when he saw Alexandra at the bar's door.

-She didn’t even get inside yet the hungry wolves are attacking her!-Ilya's friends starts to laugh when one young man approach to Alexandra.

-Stop it!-Ilya said louder. His gang looked at him in confusion.

Ilya waved to Alexandra.

She smiled to him, wave him back leaving that young man behind her.

-They say you have changed, but I think you have stayed the same.-she said to him taking off her Russian fur hat and coat.-You see, I found you from the first attempt. You always had that urge to be in bars where the ... _young girls are._

He smiled at her.

-It seems like you know me the best.-he replied.

She smiled.

-Boys, this is Alexandra, my sister.-Ilya said.

-Adopted.-she replied smiling.

The boys looked a little confused, as if they doesn’t know that Alexandra existed. But they greeted her politely.

-Alexandra, this are my friends and comrades from military service.-Ilya says introducing them one by one.

 _Scarface? Scratchface? Skinhead?_ What kind of names are those?

She get the Skinhead…that was actually funny. He was bald and tall man.

That Scarface looked really scary. And he had a scar across his cheek. Now Alexandra knows from where he got his nickname.

And the other one, Scratchface.... He did not look scary at all. He was very young. And handsome man. He was very pale, his hair was blonde. And his eyes were light blue.

She didn't understand why they called him like that ... but she assumed the boy wanted to create his own image. And fit into this gang. Alexandra took one of Ilya's cigarettes.

-You are very handsome man.-she told to Scratchface.-Why do they call you like that?

Everyone at the table looked at her.

Scratchface look at her confused like no other women ever try to talk with him.

-That is my nickname…-he replied slowly.

-You don’t say…-she rolled her eyes.-Why do you hang out with them? With that appearance, you could be on the pages of all male fashion magazines. You have a beautiful face. And very beautiful eyes.

She can literally hear Ilya roll his eyes. All the other guys started laughing.

-They obviously kept you locked up in school for too long!-Ilya started to laugh with them.

Scratchface's cheeks burning red. He was so shy. That was so cute.

-Drugs obviously damaged your brain, _dear brother_.-she replied coldly.

She turn her gaze and look at Scratchface again.

-Dou you have any other name, like the one that your mother gave you… _Scrathcface_?-she asked.

He swallowed and look at her shyly.

-Alexander.-he replied.-But you can call me Sasha.

-Sasha, nice ...-she smiled.-So, Sasha, do you have a plans for tomorrow evening?

Scrathchface alias Sasha looked at her in surprise.

-Or you will hang with them, doing nothing and trying to buy a drink to a school girl who doesn’t give a fuck about you?-she added.

-Alexandra, what the hell are you doing?-Ilya replied.

-Mind your own business, brother.-she replied.-I was asking you something, Sasha.

-I...I...I...I am busy...W...W...With something and...-he hardly replied anything.

-You are busy or you are afraid of my _so-called-brother_?-she added.

Sasha look at Ilya.

-I am here for only two weeks.-she said.-I haven’t had fun for such a long time. I think that Ilya would agree with me if you take me out for a drink.

-Ummm…What?-Ilya replied sarcastically.

-You will be much more calm, _brother_ , if one of your friends is with me. Or you wish to let me go alone from one bar to another?-she said.

Ilya get it. She was teasing him, trying to manipulate him.

-Sure. _Sasha_ , you have mine permission to go with Alexandra.-he said.

-I don’t need anyone’s permission, _brother_.-she replied with a smile.-I am no man’s property.

Then she look at Sasha and smiled.

-And I will see you, tomorrow night?-she said.-At 6pm? Don’t be late, handsome!

-Bye-bye boys’…!-she waved at them.

She kiss Ilya in the cheek and leave.

-Bye…-they wave at her completely hypnotized and shocked by her performance.

-Wow....Like... _Woww_!!-Scarface inhaled in and out.-She is really something else...!

-A manipulator, always has been...-he replied looking at him.

-I hate to say it, bro...-Skinhead said.-But she _is_ you, man.

Ilya rolled his eyes.

-No...-he smiled and say softly more to himself.-She will become much more worse than I will ever be...

-And what about him?-Scarface asked looking at Scratchface.

-You will go with her. And you will take her to same fine place. Scarface will arrange you dinner at some good restaurant in Moscow.-Ilya told him.-But you will not touch her or do any funny business. She is not one of this girls, she is mine...

Ilya hold his breath for few seconds like he was trying to find the correct word.

-Yours... _what_?-Scarface replied.

-My sister, what else!?-he replied.-Did I make it clear?

-Yes.-Scratchface replied to him.

-Good...Goooood....-Ilya sight trying to realize what was Alexandra trying to do.

Alexandra came back home.

-My dear!-she heard hers father voice from living room. He was not alone. There were a few men in military uniforms.

-I will not disturb you.-she said.

-Cone here, my dear.-he said to her.-Let me introduce you to this fine gentleman!

She did not like that.

She didn't know that her father was hanging out with the Major, the generals ... the men who worked in the Russian military.

-This is my daughter, Alexandra.-Ivan said.

None of them looked surprised. A very few people know that Ivan Petrovich Tretiak adopted her. These people obviously knew that. And that meant they were his closest associates.

-Pleasure is all mine.-she said politely.-I will go now, father. I will see you at dinner.

She could hardly wait to leave that room. Though no one was mean to her, she felt terrible in their company. These were not good people. She could feel it. She we t to look for Svetlana and spend the rest of the day with her.

Next day went well.

And, Alexandra has a date.

She was getting ready in her room. She wanted to look beautiful. Still, this is her first date in her life.

She had never gone out with a man before, either for a walk or for a drink.

\- Does mother know you put so much make up like that?-Ilya asked behind her.-And wear that dress? You look...

-Pretty? Adult?-she replied smiling.

Ilya stared at her for a few seconds.

-I..I…am…Anyway...umm....Have a good time.-he said.

-Thank you!-she replied smiling.

He left.

And again ... _he didn't care._ He didn't care how she dressed or how she looked.

He had to say something, anything that provoked her. She sighed sadly.

-He didn't even look at me.-she said to herself.

Svetlana look at her daughter when Alexandra went downstairs.

-You look very beautiful, where are you going?-she asked. - I thought we might have a little talk tonight, eat some cake and have some tea. Since you came, I can hardly see you.

-My friend invite me to date tonight.-she replied.

-A friend?-she replied.-A _male_ friend?

-Yeah.-Alexandra replied.-Ilya says it is ok if I go.

-Ilya!?-Svetlana replied.

-Yes, mother.-Alexandra said.-Please, don’t be worry. Sasha is a good men and he is one of Ilya’s friends. Hey serve a military service together. He is very quiet and shy. He will take me out and return me home before you even know I am missing. Ok?

Svetlana couldn't say anything more and Alexandra was out.

Sasha came for her shortly before 6am.

Alexandra put the brightest smile on her face because she knows that Ilya was looking from somewhere.

He rushed downstairs to take a better look on them.

Svetlana also peered at the window behind the curtain.

-Who is this boy?-Svetlana asked Ilya.

-Sasha.-he replied.-He is a friend of mine.

Svetlana sighed.

-That's why I'm worried that's why he is _your_ friend!-she replied.

-He is fine!-Ilya replied.-You don't have anything to be worry about!

Though Ilya didn't show it, Svetlana could sense the worry in his voice. But she said nothing. She hoped that her daughter was old enough to know with who to hang out with and who not to.

-Ilya, how old is that boy?-Svetlana asked.

-20, 21...-Ilya replied.

-He is one of your closest friends and you have no idea how old he is??-Svetlana shouted.-He is much older than your sister is!

-He is only few years’ older, no big deal!-he replied.

-Well, I don’t like this.-Svetlana replied.

Ilya rolled his eyes.

-You don’t need to be panic.-he told her.-I know where they are going. I arranged a dinner for them at a fine Moscow restaurant. Scarface is already there. I'll be there too. Alexandra is young, she must have fun. Since you and dad _imprisoned_ her in that monastery, you have taken away her freedom.

-That was the best for her!-she replied in her defense knowing Ilya was always questioning Alexandra's schooling so far away from home.

Ilya approached her slowly.

\- For her, or for _us_?-he replied.

Before Svetlana could answer, Ilya kissed her in the cheek and left.

Ilya knew Scratchface would bring Alexandra to a fine restaurant. But when he arrived, he only found Scarface sitting at one table and waiting.

-So, where are they?-Ilya asked.

-I don't know.-he replied.-They should be here by now.

Ilya sat across Scarface and waited as he did. This was not the kind of bar where the two of them would spend their time.

_Half an hour has passed._

_45 minutes has passed._

No signs of Alexandra nor Sasha.

_An hour..._

Ilya began to realize that Alexandra had pulled some kind of trick again.

-When could they have gone?-he asked slamming his fist on the table.-Alexandra doesn't know Moscow so well!

-You know very well that Sasha is a timid idiot!-Scarface replied.-I don't even understand why you brought him to our gang! This week he almost shot myself with a gun twice as he was putting it in his jacket!!

Ilya rolled his eyes.

-Wherever he takes her, he'll do nothing to her!-Scarface told him calmly.-And if he even attempts to do anything, he will pay it double to you.

-I am not concern about him, Scarface.-he said.- _She_ is the problem!

-That girl attends religious boarding school! What she knows in life except to pray!-Scarface replied laughing.

Ilya gritted his teeth thoughtfully.

-Ilya, it's not my business, but it seems like you're taking care of that little one a little more than brother should be worry about. I've never seen you so tense!-Scarface said.

Ilya look at him.

-As you said yourself, it is not your business.-he told him.-Lets go, they will not come here tonight.

After Alexandra found out about the deal between Ilya and Sasha, she decided to take Sasha to a completely different place.

To an ice skating show at a Moscow ice rink.

Sasha was terribly nervous at first, he knew Ilya would react violently when she realized that Alexandra had played him. Although he was silent and shy by nature, he was still intelligent enough to realize that something was going on between Ilya and Alexandra.

The show was beautiful. People dance on the ice. This can only be seen in Russia.

After the show, Sasha couldn't take the risk anymore and decided to take Alexandra home.

Alexandra was pleased with her date. Sasha was a very good man.

-That is it.-Sasha said to her pulling the car in front of her house.

Alexandra saw a streak of light coming from the glow of a cigarette from Ilya's balcony.

_He was there. He was waiting for her._

-Would you let the lady go out on her own? In the dark? Is that how a gentleman behaves?-she said with the sweetest voice she could get from herself.

Sasha got confused for a moment but then ran out of the car and opened the door for Alexandra.

Ilya watched from the balloon thinking Alexandra couldn't see him.

-Kids ...- he murmured, looking at them.

The next moment, Alexandra grabbed a Sasha by the jacket and kissed him.

Ilya remained shocked almost as much as Sasha.

Sasha was petrified, he did not even return a kiss. He just open his mouth more in shock than because he wanted to kiss her.

Ilya has no idea how he got out of house so fast.

-Are you having fun, kids??-Ilya's harsh voice spoke.

-Yeah, it was great!!-Alexandra answered smiling.

-Glad to hear that.-he replied sarcastically.

Sasha watched in horror at Ilya, expecting Ilya to pull the gun out of his jacket and shoot him at any moment.

-I think it is your bedtime.-he said sarcastically to her.-Go to the house before mom sees you with him.

_Oooo, she knows that he was so piss off with everything she has done tonight._

Her mission was complete.

-Good night, Sasha!-she said smiling.-I had a great time!

She kissed Sasha on the cheek.

Then, passing Ilya, she pinch him several times by his belly, laughing.

-Night, nigh, brother!-she said.

Ilya was burning inside.

His nerves were tense like guitar strings. And she played on them.

-You!-he yelled at Sasha.-Get in the car!

Sasha obey to him without complaint. Ilya satin the passenger seat.

Sasha felt like he needed to apologize immediately. But he didn't know how to start the conversation, so he waited for Ilya to look him in the face first. In reality, he was just awkwardly staring at him.

-What the hell are you looking at!?!-Ilya yelled again on him.-Drive!!! Go, go, go, go!!!!

Alexandra heard a tire creak.

_They finally left._

She immediately rushed the bathroom and wash her mouth with soap and water. The bitter taste of soap in her mouth could not replace the taste of the slimy saliva of Sasha's mouth.

Although Sasha was beautiful and sweet, he was a terrible kisser.

His mouth was so cold, like she was kissing a dead man.

 _Yuck_.... this was her first kiss. And it was horrible.... _so horrible..._

At the other side of town at the Eldorado bar, Ilya and his gang were having fun as usual.

He didn't even bother to talk with Sasha didn't do anything wrong...he was...trapped. He understand that… _better than anyone_.

Alexandra heard when Ilya returned home.

She peeked out of the room. He could barely walk.

He hit every chair, every wall, and stuck to every rug.

- _Fuck it...-_ he mumble when he knocked down a glass vase that immediately shattered.

-You look great.-Alexandra's ironic tone was pricing through his brain.

-Go away...-he mumble.

-Look at yourself!-she told him.-Is that how Tretiak's son need to look like!?

-Shut up! You are neither my mother nor my wife!-he shouted drunkenly.

-Thank God I am _nothing_ to you!-she replied.-Now stop yell and enter the room you drunk idiot!

A few steps forward, Ilya fell again.

-Oh God, have mercy on this one!!-she cried out loud, lifting him off the floor.

She took him to his room and dropped him on the bed.

He still murmured drunkenly, she didn't understand what.

She managed to take off his jacket and jacket. A gun fell from his jacket. She gently took the gun and stored it in a drawer in her desk.

-You didn't change a bit...-she mumbled.

Ilya fell asleep almost immediately. Alexandra cover him with a blanket and stared at him briefly. He was beautiful even while drunk asleep. And then she kissed his forehead and leave.

Next morning Ivan, Svetlana and Alexandra were eating breakfast together.

-I heard the fall in the hall last night.-Ivan said.-When did _he_ get home?

-I haven't heard anything.-Svetlana replied.

-Maybe you hear it wrong, father.-Alexandra replied.- There was a strong wind outside last night, maybe a tile fall of the roof...

-Do not try to defend your brother, I know very good how he is.-Ivan replied.-Never mind, I can't deal with him now. I have a more important job to do. Boris and I will met afternoon, he brings me some important documents from Ukraine...

He kiss Svetlana and Alexandra and leave.

It was Friday night.

Alexandra was left alone again. Boris flew to Berlin a few hours ago for a meeting and he will be back by tomorrow morning. Alexandra couldn't help but wonder what kind of meeting Boris was having in Berlin at night ... She didn't want to know. His father forced him too hard.

Ivan and Svetlana were having a dinner with General Leo Sklarov and his wife. Alexandra didn't want to go.

This was her last days in this house. And badly, nobody cared too much about it.

And Ilya....Ilya didn't even come home since he left the house this morning.

She decided that she will go out too. She went into the room and tried to find what to wear.

She found very tight jeans pants that were completely attached to her body. And a long-sleeved black top that cut to half the belly.

She had never left the house dressed like this before.

But there is a first time for everything. She put a long black coat with large red scarf and stepped outside.

Taxi was already waiting.

Nervousness caught her as the taxi boarded her in front of the nightclub.

-How old are you, sweetie?-a man in front of the club asked.

-Old enough to be Ilya Tretiak´s guest.-she replied.

The bouncer looked at her briefly, then sent for Ilya inside.

Ilya was very surprised to see who was looking for him.

-Alexandra?-he said.-I didn’t expect you here...

-I felt lonely...and you say, if I felt lonely I should come to you.-she said with an innocent voice.-I was left alone at home...I taught that you will be here and I can stay with you...

He stared at her.

On the one hand he was glad she came, on the other he did not want any problems with her father because of her.

-I’ll be good I swear…-she smiled.

He shook his head knowing she was kidding with him.

-I guess it’s okay to stay with me.-he said nodding to this man.-Let her in.

She went inside. Loud techno dance music was roaring.

There were so many people, all age groups...

Alexandra couldn't help but notice that this was a realistic picture of Sodom and the Gomorrah.

Older men had fun with very young girls. Alcohol was poured in liters. At the tables, cocaine was parted with cards and sniffed with banknotes. Some women danced half naked or naked on the bar.

She noticed Scarface having fun with very young half naked women.

- _Why did I came here...?-_ she taught for herself. Ilya brought her to the table.

-Don't drink or eat anything that any other man than me or my friends brings to you.-he warned.-They don’t know who you are, and they can put you drugs in your drink. Don’t try anything, I don’t want to see you using any drugs or shots...

-What am I??-she replied annoyed.-Five???

Ilya smiled.

-Be careful, ok?-he said.

-Ok.-she replied.

She sat for a short time at the table. She didn't know what she would do.

-Ilya told me to keep an eye on you.-Scarface sat beside her.-Look, I brought you this.

He gave her a green drink in a tall glass.

-What is it?-she asked.

-Green apple liqueur.-he replied.

-No vodka for me?-she smiled.

-No!-Scarface replied laughing.

-I guess, Ilya told you that too...-she replied.

Scarface did not answer.

She had never drunk any alcohol before. And it affected on her very quickly. In half an hour, she was completely relaxed and started dancing.

She knew Ilya, Scarface and the rest of the gang were watching her. They were like the KGB... They had eyes everywhere, they heard everything and they knew everything.

But after a few drinks, she didn't care.

She started dancing with random men around her.

She saw Ilya dancing with an older woman than himself. And it was a slight positive shock to her. However, she felt a little better.

She looked at him lightly at the shoulder of her dancing partner. And she caught his eye for a moment.

Ilya got bored of dancing and sat down at the table. Gregory, the owner of this nightclub and his friend, was already sitting there with his friends.

Alexandra danced with some other men. Ilya look at her from the table.

-Your little sister grow up.-Gregory said to Ilya.

-Yes, she does...-he replied trying not to stare at her.

-No, my friend, look at her!-Gregory said again.-Look at her body! Look how she moves! She looks like a goddess! No wonder why every man in here looks at her and ignore every one of my best girls. They are nothing in compare with Alexandra!

- _Is she single_?-someone asked.

- _I’ll give 500 American dollars for her!-_ another voice replied.

- _I give thousand_!-third voice said.

-She is a minor!!-Ilya replied loud immediately.-Don’t you dare to...

-Take it easy...-Gregory said to him trying to calm him down.-Scarface and me will deal with them.

Ilya stand up and approach his " _little sister_ ".

She turns to face him, and look him with her dark eyes directly into his.

-Do you want to dance with me?-she asked with a sweet voice.-This one becomes boring to me...

Ilya grab a pretty big vodka glass from the waiter's tray and drink it to the bottom.

She saw he was slightly intoxicated. She saw him sniff cocaine tonight, and it looks like it started to work.

His pupils were dilated.

She put his hands around her waist and start to dance with him.

He struggled at first, but then...who cares. He buried his face into her neck and sniff her hair. Her hair smells like flower powder perfume mixed with smoke of tobacco cigarettes.

Music was so loud, the lights flashed in different colors...

His hands slid at her bottom like he forgot with whom he was dancing.

Alexandra take his hand leading him to one empty distant table.

She make him sit down.

 _Sweet dreams_ by _Eurythmic_ was playing on.

Alexandra start to dance.

Ilya sat down, his mouth slightly open.

-... _who am I to disagree_....-she sing as she moved her hips.

Her motion slow and sensual... It made his cock hard and his pants start to feel uncomfortable.

He could not believe his eyes. Although she is only 16, she was no longer child...or his " _little sister_ " what his mother wanted her to be.

Although she was still short and baby faced, her baby body was replaced with curves so lush that every man would kill to have her just for one night.

- _Some of them want to abuse you...Some of them want to be abused_...-she sang as she sit in his lap like she was about to ride him.

His cock twitched between the twin curves of her ass.

Ilya didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it felt like his “ _little sister’s_ ” body twitched too against his. She started to rub herself against his clothed cock.

Ilya felt heat, he start to sweating.

-Well, well...what we have here…-she said smiling when she felt him getting even harder under her thighs.

She continue to rub herself against him, her pussy was so wet. He made her shiver of pleasure. Ut was a perfect moment...like she always imagine it when she was touching herself.

- _Mmmmm_ do you like it?-she moans against his ear.

His cock was rock hard by now.

Drunk and drugged he ran his hand up her spine before he realized what he was doing.

She begin to dancing again in his lap, moving her hips circularly as she sang Sweet dreams softly.

_These were Sweet dreams indeed..._

She drive him crazy.

She felt so good...

-Alexandra, I...-he try to speak, but he couldn’t.

- _Shhhhh_...-she whisper.

Slowly, she drew her lips to his mouth, kissing him as a woman would, firm and passionately. She knew exactly what she was doing.

He kiss her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

His hands clench at her back, drowning her even closer.

He felt her heat coming from her thighs. Her firm breasts was touching his chest.

He lost himself into her kiss.

His hands gripped her ass tightly.

She moves away from this passionate kiss just to take a breath.

He look at her, and the he felt her hand gripping him by his hair and pull him in another same passionate kiss.

He bit him a little and he groaned.

-I want you to fuck me here and now...-she says with the sweetest and cutest voice into his ear.

 _That sweet baby voice_...it finally got to the part of his brain that was still working.

And then, _he remembered._

He flung his eyelids open, jerking away.

He stud upright, shock and disgust by himself.

Alexandra look at him.

That look... _look of disappointment_.

That look... _of her beautiful baby eyes_.

She stud up and try to tame him again.

But this time, Ilya was prepared.

He push her away, and storm out from this table.

-What the fuck are you doing??-she yell after him

But her voice was no louder than a whisper in compare than that music.

Ilya looks furious.

He take his black walking cane and nervously start to search someone.

-SCRATCHFACE!!!!-he call him from the top of his lungs that his voice out loud the music.-TAKE ALEXANDRA HOME!!! NOW!!!

Sasha alias Scratchface didn’t understand why Ilya is acting like this.

Alexandra furiously run after Ilya.

He look at her and took one of his whores and led her somewhere by force.

Alexandra look at him with anger in her eyes.

-This is not over, _brother_. This is not over!-she whisper to herself.

Sasha took her home and Alexandra lock herself into her room.

-This is not over!- she repeat to herself angry with herself.

Back at the night club, Ilya was having fun with a young prostitute, alcohol and cocaine.

But ... he couldn’t shake Alexandra out of his mind.

The same scene was spinning in his head over and over again.

He fuck that prostitute even rougher, more powerful, more ruthless ... but that didn't help him either.

Well, Ilya was acting like he was released from the chain tonight.

 _Uncontrolled_.

-Slow it down...-Scarface tried to calm him down.

Ilya used to love going wild at the club, but this was even too much for him.

He sniffed so much cocaine tonight that his gang began to seriously worry about him.

-Stop this, you will overdose!-Scarface tried to pull him off the table.

-She... _Herrr_!!-he murmured incoherently.

Ilya then pull his gun from his jacket and fired several shots into the ceiling. The music stopped.

Everything stopped.

Scarface took away his gun.

-Herr!!-Ilya took him by the collar in his despair.- _She did that to me!!!!!!!! SHE DID THAT!!!!_

Scarface knows what his comrade is talking about.

And about whom he is talking about.

And why he got so drunk and drugged up tonight.

To forget.

To forget about her.

His trouble.

The one that brings him the greatest happiness and the hardest pain in life.

-ALEXANDRA!!-Ilya called her several times. And then, before Scarface or anyone else has respond, Ilya drunk and drugged flee from the bar out.

He left the nightclub and sit alone in car, intoxicated and drunk.

He didn’t saw the road, or the snow who was falling.

His eyes only saw Alexandra dancing in his lap.

His cock twitched every time when his mind play that scene for him.

It was late at night when Ilya came home.

She stood by the window and waiting for him. He barely got out of the car. He drive alone, again. Alcohol and drugs appear to have taken a toll on him.

_God obviously loves and keeps fools out of trouble._

She heard a fall in the hall. And after some time a loud closing the door.

She had to face him. Tonight.

_Moment of truth._

She stepped out into the hall from her room, dressed in a silk long sleeper without anything underneath.

Her curves and breasts were perfectly seen beneath the transparent fabric.

She knocked on the door of Ilya's room.

_Nothing._

_She knock again._

_Nothing._

-I know you are here!!-she said quietly but still angry.

- _Leave me alone_!-he replied annoyed.

-Open the fucking door!!-she said softly and angrily.

 _Nothing_.

She kick the door with her bare foot.

She heard him swearing from inside and then she heard the footsteps.

The door opened.

-WHAT???-he said angrily.

His blue shirt was half unbuttoned. A few strands of hair fell out of his ponytail. His eyes looked tired but also very _very_ nervous. His pupils were probably three times larger than usual.

He looked bad.

She push him inside and close the door behind them.

-What the fuck you want from me???-he jell at her.

He was very nervous. His fingers rushing through his hair removing it from the ponytail.

-Go away before anyone sees you!-he said pointing at the door.

_He didn't even know that there was nobody in the house but the two of them._

-You know what I want.-she replied ignoring him.

-I am too drunk and...-he said.-I cannot deal with you right now!! Go away!!

-I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth!-she said approaching him step by step.

Ilya step away from her and sit at the work desk.

He looks like he will collapse any time.

-Alexandra, please go away...-he beg her.

-No!!-she reply she reached him and put her hands on his thighs.

His muscles felt tenses under her fingers.

He looked at her and shook his head.

\- You're provoke the devil in me, Alexandra. Go! Go away from me!!-he said trying to flee away from her.

-You kiss me back tonight. You touched me like a man! I danced for you and you like what you saw!-she said.-I can feel that you like me as much as I like you. Why you fight it now? Don’t you like me anymore?

She touched him between his legs, slowly teasing him and smiling to his unconscious reaction to her touch.

Ilya sighed.

A flame of madness burning in him.

-Come on…she was teasing him.-I know you want it…

He grab her by her surprise, bend her over the table.

-Shut your fucking mouth! You want to tease grown men, you want to know what is like to be fuck in my style, well pay attention!!-he spoke loud.

He violently lifted his nightgown over her hips. Below her nightgown, she was completely naked.

He gripped her hips vigorously and start to bite and kiss her neckline. She began to pull herself out of his inconceivably strong grip. His hands was too strong and his grip began to hurt a lot. His fingernails cut deep into her back.

-You are hurting me! Stop it!-she finally manage to say.

He let her go and swear out loud.

-Alexandra, please leave!-he said, his voice cracked.

-I am sorry…-he said it.-I don’t know why I done it!! You made me to that!

Alexandra shocked her head with angry look in her eyes massaging her sore neck.

They were silent for a few minutes.

-You do it because you are afraid!-she shouted.

-Nooo…!-he replied,

-Well, why don’t you want me anymore?? Don't get away with words you don't want me because I'm younger than you. Aleyna is same age as I am, yet you fuck her the other day...-she said and Ilya look at her slightly shocked.-I know everything, don’t look at me like that. I have eyes and ears everywhere!

Ilya try to push her away.

-You are my...-he try to reply.

-Sister?-she laugh at him.-No, my dear brother...I am not your sister.

He shook his head.

-You are...!!-he replied trying to convince himself in that lie.

Alexandra smiled a little remembering how he take her to the orphanage years ago to collect her things before she will leave that place forever.

-You forget too quickly that you were the one who took my hand and lead me out of from the Orphanage!-she said.

-Don't...I didn't...-he began to stutter.-You are my sister, Alexandra. You grow up with me and Boris...You are my sibling for God sake!

She smiled and touch him again.

-Your dick says I am not...-she said with a sweet voice.-Why fight it...?

-You...-he painted like a dog.-You are too young...

-Bullshit!-she snapped angrily.-You are afraid!! You are afraid what your comrades and your father would say if they find out that you fucked your little baby sister!

-No...-he shake his head.

-You are afraid what would Boris say above everything!-she added.

Ilya look her strictly in the eyes.

-I am not afraid of anyone!-he grabbed her by her shoulders.

-Than prove it!-she said.

Ilya stared at her, then grab her strong and rough for the nape of the neck.

-I am afraid only of myself what I would do to you if I laid my hands on you.-he spoke slowly, word by word, as if he wanted Alexandra to understand.-You are important…

-Go fuck yourself!-she replied.-I am not important to you, I never was! Just admit it, you don’t want me!!

-Shut the fuck up!!-he gripped her shoulders firmly.

_He wanted so much to tell her._

_So much…_

_He didn't have to tell her so much._

_But he wanted to…_

He just stared into her eyes. She was slightly afraid of him right now. But deep inside of her heart, she knows that

Ilya would never hurt her.

He loses his grip and turn around approaching window.

He blew angrily several times and then lit a cigarette.

-I understand...-she said finally to him.-I really do.

Ilya laughed ironically blowing out a smoke of cigarette.

\- No, Alexandra. You don't understand because I ...-he started to explaining himself but then, he heard the noise of closing the door from his bedroom.

Alexandra was gone.

She lock the door of her bedroom and buried her head in pillows.

She started to cry.

She threw herself on the bed.

 _Half past four_.

She need to see him again tonight.

This will be the last night spent in this house anyway.

_The last damn night._

And she knew ... she won't be back after this evening anymore. Not even for the holidays.

The wound in it was too deep. And will not be so easily forgotten.

On her toes, she walked out into the hall and quietly walked into Ilya's room.

He was sleeping, she heard him snore.

This was her last chance to say him last goodbye.

She sat beside him.

His dark brown hair spread on his pillow and across his pale face.

She smiled a little.

-Ah, Ilya…Ah….-she sighed stroking his hair and talking into darkness knowing that he will never heard her voice speaking those words.-Why are you destroying yourself like this? You could make so much of your life only that you didn't try to get that much attention from your father. He never loved you... You know he never saw you as a son but as a punishment. He has only one son, and that's Boris. His golden boy, his heir. You're for him same as I am, _nothing_.

Ilya turned her head toward her unconsciously and grabbed her arm.

- _Alexandra_...-he mumbled in his sleep.

He pull her to himself like she was a pillow.

She remained calm knowing that he was not aware of anything.

-I am here, but you can see me nor hear me.-she said quiet and ironic.-As you never have... I was always here. But you have never see me. Remember, even when everyone left you I was here. Remember that time when I was thirteen and I come to a nightclub full of criminals and prostitutes just to let you know that someone had hacked our computer system? And how did I keep quiet about it? I was saving your ass before of your father´s rage. I have always loved you. Since you grab my hand and lead me out of that orphanage. But you never cared about me. And now ... when I look at you like this ... I understand why you never saw me the way I saw you. I... I thought too high of myself. I thought I could be like those women. But unlike them, I have feelings. And I will always love you no matter what you do. And you will always be stupid enough to pay them to love you for a few hours. And you could get me for free for the rest of his life. Only if you want it. i am not a dumb girl. I'm not anymore. Even though I'm very young, I'm mature enough to know what I want. And what I want from life. And unfortunately, I want you. And you want everything else. I care about how you look at me, I care about your nice words and hug you gave me now and then. And you care about prostitutes, your gang, partying, drugs and alcohol. That’s where our paths diverge...Unfortunately.

She slowly pulled her hand out of his and bend over to kiss him in his head.

-I am so sorry…-she kept her tears in her eyes left his room.

Lucky for her, she will leave this house tomorrow.

Again.

Next morning, Ilya heard a noise from outside.

He jerk up from his bed and look through the window.

Two servants were helping Alexandra to put the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

- _That is it, thank you_.-she said to them.

She looked like a black swan on that white snow, in a black long coat and fur Russian hat. She was wearing a large sunglasses, though there was no sun outside.

Ilya didn't know that Alexandra is leaving back to St. Petersburg.

He saw mother and father outside too.

They both seemed a little surprised that Alexandra was leaving.

-I thought you'd be gone in two days.-Ivan said.- We didn't even have time to talk ...

Alexandra smiled and kiss Ivan into bearded face.

-There will be a plenty time for a talk, father.-she replied.-But now, I really need to go. I miss my girls back in the school...

Ilya was rushing down the hall when he ran into Boris.

-Whoa!-Boris said.-What's the rush??

Ilya said nothing. He just past his brother and ran out into the yard in front of the house.

But when he arrived, he realized that Alexandra had already left.

-Dam it!!! FUCK!!-he angrily kicked the snow and swore aloud, thinking no one could hear it.

He stared at the distance angrily and helplessly. His breath was freezing in the cold of winter.

He returned to the house.

-If I didn't know you better, I'd think you're sorry about Alexandra leaving.-Boris's voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

Ilya look at him.

-Mind your own business, brother.-he replied.

-Oh, I am minding my own business.-Boris continue walking down the stairs.-But, I am concern about you.

-You have nothing to worry about, please leave me alone.-he replied trying to keep his voice calm.

-I will.-Boris replied.-But only after you tell me why did Alexandra leave your bedroom in the middle of the night dressed only into nightgown last night, angrily shut her bedroom door and just this morning she decided to go back to school miles away from this house? Isn't that weird to you, little brother?

Ilya looked at him and remained silent. He didn't know what to say to him.

-I have never got involved or interested in what you do with your gang in town.-Boris said with a threating voice walking slowly to face his little brother.-But if you dragged our little sister into it...

-She has nothing to do with it!-Ilya replied.-I told you already, big brother, mind your own fucking business!!

Ilya try to flee away, but Boris grab him by his upper arm.

-I know you.-he said to him in a low tone.-I know you better than any of your best friends do. I know what you can do to get what you want. I know everything, dear brother. I know what you do with your gang in Eldorado, I know what you do with those underage prostitutes. I also know about cocaine. But don't forget, Alexandra is also my little sister. I love her ever since she came to this house. She is same to me as you are. She is a family. And if anyone try to hurt my little sister, I will do anything to find him and kill him personally. No matter who he is or what he is to me. Understand?

Ilya look at him, his eyes were burning with anger, shock and shame.

Boris knew everything. But then again, he kept quiet about everything. Ilya knew that Boris wanted to remain number one to their father, yet he had always been his father's " _golden boy_."

And Ilya knew that Boris now had him in his hand.

And that it is a matter of time before he will cost him everything he loves in his life.

Boris let him go and Ilya flee to the door.

-I love her more than you will ever be able to love her.-Ilya replied quietly through his teeth to his brother and leave.

Boris sighed and sit at the chair.

-I dearly hope so...-he said to himself holding his head with one hand.

The trip from Moscow railway station to St. Petersburg’s lasted at least for 7 hours because of snow.

Two weeks passed slowly. Last exams for this semester has passed.

Alexandra wandered through the empty hallways of school.

School was half empty. There was a few of them remain who had no place to go. Or their parents was far away from here.

The Christmas is in 2 weeks and everyone who can went home.

Regular class was dismissed.

Alexandra was attending the extra class. One professor teach them how to dance tap dance.

She never like that, but she think that she could try something new. She tried, but it just wasn't for that. She couldn't catch the rhythm. She gave up and spent the rest of the day at the library.

Her roommate went home.

It was late at night.

Alexandra was sitting in her room and read some American novel.

She heard the knocking on the door.

One of the woman who was guarding them peered through the door.

-Alexandra?-she call her.

-Yes?-she replied.

-Your brother come here to see you.-she replied a little nervous.-It is too late, but I know that your family...

-Ok, don’t worry about it...-she said to her.

Alexandra knew it was Boris. He probably had a meeting here and decided to visit her.

She went down to the lobby of the school home.

\- Boris?-she called him. But instead of Boris, she saw Ilya.

He was standing there dressed in a long black coat. His hair was tied to a ponytail, he held his walking cane in his hands.

-Ilya, what are you doing here?-she asked.

-I had to come.-he told her.

-Why, did something happen? Mom? Dad? Boris? What happened?-she asked worriedly approaching him.

-No, no...-he replied.-Everything is fine, they are all okay. They don’t know that I come here to see you.

She look at him for a few seconds.

-So, why did you come here?-she asked.

-We can't talk about it here. Can we go outside for a walk? Hm?-he said.

-Okay.-she replied.-Let me take my coat.

Ilya was waiting her down in the lobby.

Her heart was beating as crazy as she was taking her coat.

-This is a mistake, why did it come??-she wondered nervously.-Maybe I should have told him to leave?

But anyway ... _she went to him._

 _He whistled to her, and she ran again like a dog_. How ironic... How stupid of her …

She tried not to think so negatively, but couldn't resist the impression.

Ilya was talking to a woman who was guarding them at night. He give her money, Alexandra saw it.

God know what kind of funny business Ilya was up to now.

Maybe he was paying her not to call his father at home and say Ilya just came to visit his sister, even though it's 9 o'clock in the evening.

-Lets go.-he said.

Alexandra went out with him. 

It was cold outside, but she was sweating.

-So, why did you come here?-she asked when they were far away from school.

-I think a lot about what happened between us last time.-he told her.

She take a deep breath.

-And umm...-he replied.-I...um...

-Don’t worry, I will not tell anyone.-she replied.-Nor I will making any trouble to you anymore. I will not come home at Christmas. I will announce myself if I will ever come home while you are there that you can move away until I am gone...

-Alexandra wait!-he said to her holding her by the shoulders.-I did not came here to tell you to move away from me.

-So why did you..?-she tried but he stopped her.

-I came here to beg you never move away from me again.-he said with gentle deep voice.

He stared into her eyes.

His pupils were slight dilated.

 _Drugs_. Of course. Otherwise he would not say such things.

She almost believed him.

-Ilya, I'm tired of your games. I'm tired of being your toy to play with every time you get drunk or drugged!-she said moving his hands away from her.-Go away from me!

She went back the same way toward school.

- _Alexandra, please, listen to me_!-he call after her.

He did not give up.

She started running, he ran after her.

- _Please!!-_ he jelled after her.

-Leave me alone!-she jelled back.

After a few dozen meters, Ilya plunged her into the snow.

He pressed her with his body to get up.

-Let me go!!-she tried to move away but she couldn’t.

-Now you will listen to me!-he told her.

-Call your whores, they will listen you if you pay them!!- she yelled angrily hitting him on the chest.

\- Stop it!! Shut up!! And listen!! Listen!!!-he yelled back holding her hands with his one.

He waited for a few moments before she was calm enough to listen.

-I came here because I cannot live any fucking day without you!-he said to her.-I tried to move away from you, but I couldn’t! You were always here in my mind! And from that evening after you kissed me and I kiss you back, change everything! I cannot fight my feelings anymore, I am going crazy!

His eyes were dark as night but very nervous. His body was shaken when he was talking to her.

She started relax under him. He loses his grip on her hands.

-I am nothing without you!-he added.-I am so alone! I have no one but you!

-Now you know what the feeling.-she said to him still angry.

-Please…-he said again.

She manage to stud up and shake the snow of her hair and coat.

He stud up as well.

-You said yourself, we are siblings.-she said.-This ... this cannot exist between us.

-But it does…-he replied.-It does exist. And you know it!  
She tried not to cry.

She tried not to fall for this fairytale again.

-I love you.-he said approaching her, touching her cheek.-I always have.

She remain silent bud he spoke further.

-And I know you still love me as much as you loved me before.-he added.

-So what if I am…-she replied.-That changes nothing. You will not remember anything when you get sober!

-I didn’t drink or use any drugs since Wednesday…and today is Saturday.-he replied.

Alexandra look at him.

-I should be impress by that?-she replied ironically.

-No.-he replied.-But I want you to know that.

He smiled a little and stroke her hair.

-This…this will destroy us.-she said to him.

-I know.-he replied.

-And you know if someone knows about us…-she added.-That will affect our family. We will be on every page of newspapers and dad, mum, Boris will…

-I really don’t talk about them right now.-he replied smiling softly.

-Ilya…-she whimper.-What about…

He pull her closer to him and kiss her gently.

-I love you, never forget that.-he said.

She pull him into another kiss.

-And I love you too.-she replied.

And then, he hug her. _Tightly. Romantically._ _Possessively. Frightened._ _Confused. Playful as a child. Seriously like an adult._ All the emotions that had ever existed in him had now been released.

That hug... _was everything that she needed._

His hug was warm and she felt safe in his hands.

And after so much time of silence and tensions, Ilya wouldn't let her go. He was neither a romantic type of person nor he knew how to treat women ... but this seemed like the right thing to do.

It was snowing more and more.

Still hugged, they continued to walk down the street to one of the cafes that was still working.

There were almost no one inside but a few older people playing bingo and dominoes.

A grandfather clock at this bar was counting half past eleven.

They sat down at a table and ordered.

\- Tea.- Ilya said.

Alexandra laughed a little.

-You are sure?-she asked.-I have never see you drinking pure water....And nkw you will drink the tea?

-I wanna´ surprise my liver now once in a while.-he smiled back.

-You know how to be very comfortable and sweet when you want it.-she said.-Bit, it scares me more than ever.

-Why?-he asked confused.

-I'm not used to it. It’s weird to see you so ... _domestic_.

Ilya laughed.

The waiter brought them what they ordered.

-This is actually my first date ...-she said.

-What about that one with Scratchface?-he asked.

-We went watching dancing on the ice. He was shaking so much and it looks like he was running away from me like I had a plague.-she replied ironically.

-But you kissed him.-he added.

-Because I saw you spying from the balcony.-she said.-It was the worst thing I ever do for you....

He smiled and took her hand.

-Believe it or not, this is my first real date too.-he said.

-Really?-she said in disbelief.

-Yeah....-he replied.

-Then it it's getting weirder!-she smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Ilya took a sip of tea. His expression said everything. It’s obvious he hasn't tasted tea since he was five.

-What will happen to us now?-she asked.

-I don’t know.-he replied.-All I know is that I want to be with you. Every minute, every hour every day. Until you kill me on the sleep or shoot me!

Both giggle a little. However, Alexandra knew they must be deadly serious now.

-No one should know about us.-she said.

-No one needs to know.-he replied.

-You need to go home soon and need to go back at the school.-she said.

-I go nowhere without you.-he said stubbornly.

-Ilya, you came here in he middle of the night!-she said.-And it will be very strange for everyone if we come home together. What will your parents and Boris say about that?

-They didn't even notice I was gone!-he replied.

I don't believe it.-she said.-But anyway ... I better not come home for a while.

Ilya look at her dissatisfied.

-All right.-he said.-Then I'll stay here.

-You cannot stay here!-she replied immediately.

-What other choices I have?-he asked.- _You_ wanted us. And now _you_ are afraid! You are not afraid that parents and Boris will notice that I am not at home, but rather that they will notice that there is something more than an imaginary " _brother-sister_ " relationship between us!

-Ilya...-she shocked her head.

-You have nothing to fear!-he assure her.

-You are 21.-she replied seriously-I am not yet 17. I have a lot to be afraid of.

Ilya sighed.

-I don't want anyone to hurt you because me.-she said taking his hands into hers.-And especially not because of the slight difference in age. Two years ... that will pass quickly. I'll be of age soon. And then ... I'll be able to choose my own path. And you know that if journalists find out or anyone else finds out...

-You...you still don't get it.-he replied ironically.-But I also understand why ...You were away from home for too long to figure out what's going on. Your and my path have nothing to do with our age. Nor with your age. Father ... he holds almost all the corners of Russia. If he keeps so many people under his boot, we're in the house nothing for him. That's why they sent you here. Not just to move you away from Boris and me, our mom need to get you out of this chaos. Father is on the threshold of something big that will forever change the situation in our family.

-Your story scares me a little ...-she replied.-You always mention something like dad will become a Russian Emperor! And in fact, your story never has a prologue or an epilogue!

-Never mind, you better not know everything.-he replied with calm voice.-Neither do I know everything. Boris knows. Apparently.

-Daddy’s golden boy.-she smiled.

-He is the only person who should not know about us. It would break him.-Ilya said.

-I know…-she replied.-Sometimes, I have the feeling that Boris is the only one who actually care of us.

Ilya just slightly nodded but said nothing.

-Where are you going to spend the night tonight?-she asked.- I mean, I believe you didn't come by car but by train...

-I'll manage.-he replied.

-I really don't know if there is any hotel here.-she added.-I think you'll have to go back to town.

Ilya lit a cigarette.

-No way I'm sleeping in your room?-he winked.

-Actually...-Alexandra smiled mischievously.

Both returned to the home about twelve o'clock. They were greeted at the door by a night guard at school´s home.

-You keep quiet, I'll talk.-she said to him.

Alexandra approach to night guard.

-Good evening.-she said politely.- My brother arrived very late today. And the weather is really awful outside. Could he please sleep in my room tonight? My roommate left two days ago...

-I have to call the teacher in charge ...- the security guard replied, picking up the phone.

-Tell the teacher on duty that Ilya Tretiak greets him..-Ilya said behind Alexandra.

The night guard looked at him for a few seconds, then hung up and smiled slightly.

\- I don't think there will be any problem if you stay tonight, Mr. Tretiak.-he said.

-Thank you!-Alexandra said.

Alexandra went upstairs to the dormitories but saw with a corner of her eye that Ilya was paying to the night guard.

Ilya, like his father, seemed to be handling everything with money.

-Money does not solve all problems.-Alexandra said.

-You are right.-he replied.-Sometimes, your _nomen est omen_.

-Is that Italian?-she asked giggling.

-No, it is Latin.-he replied.-It means that the name is a sign. It´s speaks for itself.

-Oh, ok…-she replied.

They came to Alexandra's room.

-Make yourself comfortable.-she said switching on the lamp.

Ilya slowly stepped inside and took off his coat. The room was not large, it had two beds, one wardrobe and two desks. And a window without curtains. There were not a lot of things. A few books here and there, Alexandra's teddy bear which Boris gave her years ago and a table lamp.

Honestly, Ilya was expecting a lot more. He imagined her stay here in St. Petersburg as a hotel as his father depicted. But, obviously _, that wasn't the case._

This room reminded him of an army barracks. It looks like the one he was housed while serving his military service. There were 4 of them in the room. Him, Scarface, Scratchface and Skinhead. His gang, his friends.

Alexandra has never mentioned anything about her friends. Ilya sometimes wondered does she have and friends here...

\- You don't have many things.-Ilya said looking around.

Alexandra smiled and look at him.

-The same sentence you told me when you came to the orphanage with me to pick up my things.-she said.

-Really?-he replied.

-Yeah, the same sentence...-she repeated with a smile.

-But as far as I can remember, this looks a lot better and more luxurious than in an orphanage.-he replied.

-Yeah..-she replied.-And I have only one roommate...Not 6 of them.

-What’s your roommate like?-he asked sitting on one of the beds.

-She is fine.-Alexandra replied shortly.

Alexandra quickly changed into a sleeper as Ilya looked out the window.

Suddenly, the light in the room that came out of the lamp went out.

Ilya look at her quizzically.

-They turn off lights and electricity at 00:00.-she said.

-Ok...-he replied untying his tie.

-And if you're cold, there's another blanket in the closet.-she said.

-I thought you would sleep with me so I wouldn't get cold.-he looked at her with a smile.

-Well...umm....the bed is small...-she said.

-We'll manage.-he replied.-But we are going to be very _very_ close...

Part of her was delighted with it. And the other part was saying " _maybe it's too early_."

Ilya stripped off and left only his undershirt and boxer shorts and lay down in bed.

Alexandra watched him briefly.

-Come here.-he said.

She obeyed.

The bed was really very small, but not so small that they both didn't fit.

Her hands began to slide slightly over her body. It warmed her up.

They kissed several times, her kisses gently running down his neck.

His hands squeezed her firm breasts and her arm slipped down between his legs. He was already hard.

They continued to make out.

One thing simply led to the other…

-Condoms are in the inside pocked of my jacket.-he said trying to reach out for a jacket.

She stopped his hand.

-No, no condoms.-she said.-I wanna´ feel you...

He stare at her for a second, but then he kiss her again.

He strip her bare and look at her beautiful body.

Her firm breasts and shaved pussy. She was already wet.

He touch her bare pussy with his hand. She twisted like a snake under his touch.

She tried to position herself beneath him as he touched every inch of her body with his hands and lips.

Her heart was beating like crazy.

He striped himself.

She didn't even know what kind of body she was hiding under his shirt. His upper arm muscles were as tight and strong as an athlete's. He had a small wolf tattoo on his left shoulder that was barely visible in the dark.

This will happen, she thought.

He parted her legs and settled between them.

She peeked down to see his cock. He was rock hard, thick and ready. He stroke himself few times.

Then he started to rubbing his length back and forth between her legs and testing the degrees of softness.

She likes that.

He tried to push the head in, but couldn't get past the very edge of her entrance.

_She was so damn tight..._

Ilya's face look concern for a moment, he didn’t want to hurt her in any way.

-Do it!-she told him kissing him and biting his heck.-Just _do it_!

He disobey her this time. He took to fingering cunt, first with one finger then quickly switching to two.

Her body responded strongly to it.

Her pussy was starting to slightly open for him.

When he thought she was stretched enough, he tried again.

He barely could get the head through, and the tightness left him out of breath. She was so tight...so pure...so virgin.

-Damm it...-he cursed under his breath.

He didn’t stop until he was all in. She buried her fingernails deep into his upper arm. It hurts, but it was nothing in compare how it hurts her.

-It's ok, it's over...-he said to her to calm her down.

His voice was shaken.

This burning hotness from his little sister's pussy drives him mad. His blood boiled like never before. He would rip her apart if he stops restraining himself.

He was slowly pushing himself in and out stretching her and forcing her flesh open while she was panting from the pleasure mixed with the pain.

-Go on...-she whispered.

Although she was saying "go on", her body was actually rejecting him. She was so stiff, so afraid.

He pushed her legs further apart, forcing himself deeply into her core.

Alexandra tried to keep herself firm and brave, but she didn't expect it to hurt like this. Her friends lied when they said that the first was boring and painless. _They all lied_.

She had the feeling that she was prepared for anything, and she was hoping that she would be able to match Ilya's girlfriends with whom he had sexual relationships. But in compare to those girls, she was actually just a stupid innocent girl who thought too much.

She was not like them. She just seemed like a strong and seductive woman from the outside.

But inside, _she was very afraid._

She was afraid she would disappoint Ilya. And that he would quickly lose interest in her.

And she waited so long for him.

She so badly wanted this to finally happen.

And now when it was just happening, she was scared.

She knows that she needs to do something.

She was so tense. Ilya felt it too. She couldn't relax. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not relax.

-Baby, what's wrong?-Ilya finally asked.

-Nothing!-she replied quickly.-Everything is perfect!

-Are you in pain? Do you want me to stop?-he added.

-No, no!-she replied immediately.-Everything is fine!

He stared into her eyes and pull himself out.

Though she felt the emptiness, she also felt relief. But also dizziness. And nausea.

Ilya got out of bed and retrieved cigarettes. He lit a cigarette, paused for a few seconds a d then looked at Alexandra.

-Hey, look at me.-he said to her.-I don't want to force you to do anything, but you know you've agreed to this on your own…

 _That was it. He will leave her now. She was not good enough. She was nothing. Boring, cold like a piece of stone. It would be easier for him to fuck a dead body...it would give him more satisfaction than her..._ Alexandra hold her head trying to push bad thoughts out of her head.

-I'm sorry...-her voice her voice turned into a soft sob.

Ilya immediately dropped his cigarette in the ashtray and sat down on the bed.

\- No, no, no! - he kept saying. - I'm sorry! You weren't ready and I thought you were ... sorry ...

-I'm not like those girls!-she said through tears.-I can't do that what they can do! I thought that I can, but obviously I can't!

-Alexandra, what the hell are you talking about?-he asked confused.

-I was trying to satisfy you!-she continue.-I was acting I was strong sexy women like them! That no one can hurt me!

-Alexandra, who are " _them_ "?-he asked.

-Those girls in nightclub!-she replied.-Those girls you usually have sex with, the ones you love!

Ilya looked at her without saying a word.

-Alexandra, do you know what you're saying? Do you hear yourself? You compare yourself with a prostitutes, with whores! They are nothing to me! They are nothing to any other men who literally use then and throw them like they are a piece of junk! They are nothing, Alexandra! They are not you! They are fake, they are not real! We pay them to be what we want them to be! Teachers, students, nurses, maids ... they are not real! They do it for the money! That's their job!

He took her by her chin and force her to look him in the eyes.

-But you're real!-he added.-And I've never felt this way with any woman. You're not the only one who is nervous this evening. I am nervous too. I am very nervous because I'm sleeping with a virgin for the first time and I don't want to hurt you in any way. I'm not used to having sex ... out of love.

She look at him. She tried to stop crying.

-I love you, Alexandra.-he said to her.-And I would never ever trying to change you.

She smiled.

-Come here now.-he said lying down back in the bed.-It is late, you need to sleep.

Alexandra remained slightly confused.

-We are not going to proceed that tonight.-he said.-Come here. Lie down next to me.

She listened to him and quietly lie down.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her with both hands and kissed her at hair.

She clung to him and fell asleep.

She woke up very early in the morning.

Ilya slept soundly, snoring behind her. One of his arm was under her head and the other was around her waist.

He lay " _like a big spoon_ " behind her. And she could feel the heat of his body against hers.

They were still naked from last night.

She could feel his cock touching her ass.

He probably wasn't even aware of it.

And that made her horny. She bit her lip, thinking what to do.

She turned quietly and reached for his cock with her hand. She stroke him gently. Ilya moved a little but he did not immediately wake up.

She could feel his cock tightening in her hand.

-What are you doing?-Ilya’s morning voice spoke.

She rose and kiss him passionately lying on him.

-Good morning...-she said smiling.

He didn't answer her anything. He just laughed mischievously kissing her on the neck, on the chest and on the belly ... he went all the way down.

He kissed both the inside of her legs. He gave her a mischievously look.

He licked her pussy lengthwise, then his tongue parted her lips.

She sighed in full delight. The feeling was _soo good_.

He eat her slowly at first, using his fingers to part her lips to get to her clit. He suck it, lick it and bite it. He moans into her, knowing that he is the first one who will give her such a pleasure was driving him crazy.

He push first one and then two fingers into her.

-Oh...God...-she tried move because she didn’t use to such a pleasure, but Ilya pressed her with his strong hands and continued to eat her pussy.

She strongly grabbed him by his hair restraining herself from moaning too loudly.

He knows that she was near so he fastest his tongue pushing his fingers into her.

Her pussy was so wet, sloppy sound was coming from her. Ilya eat her pushing his tongue into her hole.

She couldn’t take it anymore...She came into his mouth and he continued to lick her until he licked the last drop.

She panted loudly, trying to reach the air.

Her vision was blurry. He kissed her and she can taste herself on his mouth.

She saw that his cock was painfully erected.

-I need you inside me...-she said.

He tried to restrain himself for a few seconds, but he relented. But this time he was a little smarter.

He sat down on the bed.

-Come on ...-he said. -Ride me. This is how you can control the rhythm yourself.

She obeyed and climb on his lap.

She took his cock and adjusted it to her pussy hole. She lowered down herself down on his length.

And sigh.

-You like it?-he asked.

-Mmm yesss....-she replied.

He kissed and suck as he nipples as his hands holding her ass.

His every thrust make her pussy wet.

-Fuck me harder...-she moans supporting herself by his shoulders.

The mattress bounced slightly under his rhythmic thrusts. His breathing now matched hers, his moans in rhythm with hers.

He fucked her with such force, he hammered the air from her lungs. Alexandra´s eyes rolled back into her head, unable to endure his relentless passion. Orgasm overtake her. Before she lost consciousness, his lust exploded, pulsating, throbbing, he pulled out and cum. Alexandra lie down on the bed. Ilya dropped to her side, taking her into his arms.

-Well, fuck…-she started to laugh.

He kissed one last time.

-Fuck indeed…-he smiled back.

In the afternoon they took the last train home from St Petersburg.


End file.
